Love is for the coconuts
by WritingWithCoffee
Summary: It has been five years since Moana and Maui have seen each other. Motunui is paradise, and Moana is about to receive her tattoos and become full Chieftess. However Lalotai's big kahuna is not so happy and is out for revenge. Can Maui and Moana save the world again, and will they accept their feelings for each other, or keep each other at a friendly distance.
1. chapter 1

The sea was blinding, not a cloud in the sky and the sun was high. Moana squinted as much as she could without having to shut her eyes, her lashes creating spidery breaks in her vision. Sweat trickled down behind her ear, causing an involuntary shoulder roll of irritation, a rough sigh escaped her throat.

Her journey to Te Fiti took longer than expected. A storm forced her into the lagoon of an unknown island for two days, living under the thick palms like a crab, and the last stretch of her voyage to The Mother Island was surviving off of one mango and one coconut full of water. However Moana made the trip once a year, a lone, leaving her family to reminisce on her time with Maui.

Maui.

The name was bittersweet, lukewarm on her skin, but burning in her mind. The Demigod of the Wind and Sea had become "Hero to All" again. Yet, where was he? Part of her knew what he was, a trickster and wild like his elements, like the animals he was made of. What else did he have to owe her since their journey was over. Maui didn't have to visit her, check on her or see if she wanted to go on more grand adventures. But the other half? She would gladly take him by the ear and board her canoe just to spend time with her closest friend.

What was her closest friend.

It had taken her years to bury down the hope she would see him one day, walking up from the lagoon, hook in hand. Months to destroy the dreams where they were sailing on a canoe in open waters, bickering, joking, laughing. And in the warm nights, where she slept alone on her mat, her mind always drifted towards him and how his sweat shimmered in the sunlight, his tattoos moving with the bulk of his body. A dark focused gaze out to sea, which was quick to turn into a cantankerous, goofy smile. Many times she caught herself smiling like an idiot to the roof of the fala at a memorized conversation, only to frown until she finally fell asleep.

The coconut fiber rope slipped in her hand, and Moana winced as it rubbed the blisters under her fingers. The wind was strong, another tropical storm was coming and was her blessing in disguise by providing more than adequate sailing speeds. Islands that were passing by were ones she recognized, ones she helped her people visit as they began voyaging again, leading them as their Master Way finder. Moana smiled, picturing the tattoo of herself just under Maui's left collar bone waving, and Little Maui saying good bye. Her very own tattoos would be begun soon, she would need them before she finally became Chieftess of Motunui.

Moana put her stone on the mountain just after she came back from her journey, but wanted to lead her people with her mother and father. She wasn't ready for the full responsibility, Moana wanted to stay on the sea, to see the islands that were yet to be discovered. To see Maui in her journeys was just the highlights. If he soared by as an eagle he would scream to her, as a whale he would blow water, as a little starling bird he'd swing by and brush her cheek with his wing tips. Eventually, years later, her expeditions began to be missions to see if he was still out there.

The wind was favorable enough that she could tie the sheet and sit with oar in hand, giving her grip a break. Kneeling on the end of the canoe she dipped her hands in the salty water, feeling the spray as the boat knifed through the wide expanse of blue. Motunui was close, the current was warm, and if she focused on the horizon long enough she could see a ridge line that reminded her of home.

A slick skin passed under her palm in the warm water, Moana pulled her hand back quickly and looked down to see a large disappearing shadow into the depths. Her heart beat wildly in her chest, and her frustration began to boil. Was that Maui as a shark? That was the biggest hello he could give her? Or was it Gramma Tala as her spiritual ray? Closing her eyes, gripping the oar, Moana took a few calming breaths and buried the ball of nervous excitement, anticipated hope, and love in her gut.

"Lets go home Moana," she mumbled, standing with the wind at her back she pulled the sail and let the belly of it fill causing the small canoe to hurtle forward. Motunui growing larger and larger by the moment on the afternoon horizon.

Evening had just began to fall as Moana came over the reef and into the lagoon. The fires of her village were lit and she knew her people were eating their last meal before bed. She slacked the sail of her canoe just in time for it to come to a halt halfway on the shore, but she moored it to a large log washed ashore just in case of a high tide in the morning.

When she stepped off onto the sand, her body swayed with the sound of the ocean. Not being used to solid ground her equilibrium fought the change causing her arms to move excessively and her feet to stagger. There was unpacking of her canoe to do, but it was growing far too dark and she was beyond tired, it could wait until tomorrow. The smell of food and the sound of laughter reached her ears and Moana was grateful to be back home. Smiling brightly back at the sea, Moana turned to head into her village with a straight back, and head held high.

Thank you for reading my first chapter of my Moana FF. I will post as often as I can, and if you could all be kind as you leave me comments I would greatly appreciate it. As the story goes on, it will become more intense ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Golden sunlight filtered in through the open sides of the fall as Moana awoke. Staring up at the thatched roof of fronds she lay quietly, feeling every single muscle, joint, and bone ache. Her throat was dry and as she opened her mouth her tongue unstuck itself with a loud smack from the roof of her mouth. Grimacing, Moana looked for a gourd of water but with no avail. Instead of getting up, she decided to lay there a little longer, listening to the far off sounds of village life, and the occasional movement of birds and beetles.

"Moana?"

Her name startled her, Moana looked to her right too quickly causing a sharp pain travel up her neck and into her head.

"Yeah, Mom?" Moana groaned, trying to quickly rub the pain away.

Sina pushed aside a lowered tapestry and poked her head in. Now more than ever did Moana notice the fine lines covering her face, the toughness of her mothers skin relaxing in her neck. Ash and gray was her hair, instead of the black that it used to be. However her eyes were still lively and beautiful as ever.

"Oh Moana," Sina called, quickly coming in and hugging her daughter. "You came in so late last night that when I saw you here this morning," A pause, a sucking of breath while Moana was squeezed tighter, "I'm glad you slept, it is late afternoon. You must be hungry."

Moana hugged her mother back, the rough _siapo_ cloth of her mother's clothing rubbing against her bare skin. "If anything, I'm thirsty," She responded slowly forming the words over her sticky tongue. "I need to get dressed and put my canoe away, and empty it."

Sina shook her hands in dismissal, the gesture smooth like she was dancing, " No you don't. Your father and some of the other villagers put it away earlier this morning," Standing, Sina went over to a large basket and opened it, pulling out a red and white _tapa_ cloth, before she continued, "You have other things that you need to deal with today, Moana."

"Like what?" Moana retorted, her temper easily flaring. Maybe she was more hungry than she thought, and gave her mom an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, I'm just tired, hungry," Moana dragged off, looking down at her hands in her lap. There was silence, and she heard Sina sigh, a few footsteps and then she watched her mother sit next to her.

"You were gone for some time, your Father and I were worried about you." Sina said quietly.

"A storm forced me ashore. If I would have stayed out it would not have ended in anyones liking," Moana spoke around a yawn, shaking her head slightly as her ears popped in response. " I was stuck on an island for two days, and on my last leg of the journey to Te Fiti I was down to one mango and a coconut."

"All that matters is that you made it home safe," Sina patted Moana on the leg and stood, leaving her clothes on the floor next to her. Moana watched her mother walk away and before she completely disappeared behind the tapestry she came in, Sina looked back, "Did you find what you were looking for?"

Moana swallowed. Her heart fluttered and she just smiled, "Of course." However she knew she did not pull the way over Sina's eyes. The dark orbs scoured her daughters face with a tightlipped smile.

"Of course," Sina echoed and Moana watched her mother and green jeweled beetle disappear behind the tapestry.

Looking back at her empty lap, and her naked legs, Moana let out a long sigh, tilted her head back and ran her hand over her hair. _Of course, not_ was what she really wanted to say. Of course she didn't find Maui on the Island of Te Fiti. Of course she couldn't head to the bottom of Maui's Hook to see if he happened to be on his cursed island.

Grunting, Moana slammed her hands down on the mat underneath her and proceeded to dress herself and make an appearance to her people.

The evening festivities were loud and joyous since Moana that evening to celebrate her return. Everyone was thrilled to see her and asked her about her voyage. It took everything Moana had to convince them that there was nothing exciting that had happened, and that Te Fiti was still as glorious as when she had restored the heart.

Apparently she also had much to catch up on in the village. Two of the girls she grew up with had been married and set off with their husbands to a newly colonized island, an abundance of coconut crabs had shown up on the island, and the harvest was doing just fine.

"They all missed you, Moana." Tui, Moana's Father said in her ear. Moana looked at her father, his Chieftain crown on his head of abalone, Mother of Pearl, and red feathers. He had aged too, it seemed, in the short time that she was gone and her heart began to ache for her Gramma Tala. The wrinkles near his eyes shifted and deepened as he smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"I have missed them too Dad, it is good to be home," Moana responded whole heartedly. Looking out to the gathered village, she saw many people she grew up with, some were not there having passed away, and some left to stay on the few islands they have discovered. Five years was a long, yet short time when you looked at it through a village perspective. So much could happen.

A movement caught her eye in the mens' section of the gathered group and Moana looked to see who it was. She recognized a man that was a few years older than her, Kekoa, a cousin of hers. He was wearing the ornamental red of the royal line, and while he was not directly in line for Chief, his family was well respected. His _pe'a_ that was showing over his _lava-lava_ was freshly healed, dark and symmetrical. Kekoa stepped out in the middle empty row between the two crowds and held his arms open wide, showing new _tatau_ work on his left pectoral. Moana stared at him, he was well built for a fisherman, broad and muscular his pe'a coming over his hip bones accentuating the thick nature of his waist.

"Chief Tui," he bowed, the sleek mess of black waves falling over his shoulder, " I have come to give praise that Moana is back from her journey." Kekoa stood tall again and took a few steps forward, a hand seeking a small bag he had tied to his waist. "Moana," he spoke, close enough to where he used a normal speaking tone, "I have a gift for you."

Moana saw her Chief Tui sit up straighter, a small smile on his lips that he was very urgently trying to hide. Sina peeked around the massive shoulder of her husband, not so shy about the smile splitting her face in half. Turning back quickly to Kekoa, the heavy headdress causing a strain on her neck, she saw the gift in his hand. An intricate string of pearls with abalone shell, knotted together in a design that could only be crafted by the deft hands of a fisherman with the knowledge of knots.

She stared at the gift, beautiful as it was, Moana felt her eyes grow larger, zoning out on the way the pearls glittered in the flame light. Things began to go out of focus, noises became fuzzy and what she thought was a warm sweat was actually cold and clammy down her spine. One brow slowly arched as she tried to collect her thoughts, and forced herself to swallow.

"Ke-," Moana choked, put a hand to her chest and tried to form her words.

"I would like to court you, Moana. The approval has already been granted, please take my gift," Kekoa interrupted, taking a few steps more towards Moana, and placing the necklace just below her feet.

She couldn't breath, all she could feel was the hard thumps of her heart against her chest, and the blood was rushing quickly in her ears. Moana's eyes were large, and locked on Kekoa's face whose smile was broad and bright knowing full well she couldn't say no to her first courter. There was a large hand on her back, bringing her back to where she was and she looked at her Father, who smiled and raised his brows in urgency.

"Yes, I accept," Was all Moana could fumble out of her mouth, tripping over the words, tripping over her own heart beat. She wore the necklace now, only narrowly escaping the crowd that thronged around the two after the meal, during the dancing. Most everyone had gone to sleep and Moana admitted she was tired as well, the only thing saving her was that she must still be tired from the voyage. However it was a lie, and when she knew she was in the Chief's Fala long enough in the dark, for people to assume she was asleep she left and took the long way to shore.

Staring out into the open sea Moana let the ocean lap at her ankles, her body rocking back and forward with the swelling and receding tide. Her hand slowly made its way to her neck, the unfamiliar necklace there hugging her collar bone with rough fibers, not the beautiful necklace of her ancestors. A frown pulled hard at her lips, drawing them down to her clenched jaw where she felt the tightness of her throat choke out a noise, just in time for the well of hot tears to escape her eyes.

Moana cried into the backs of her hands, happy to be on the far side of the island where her tears were drowned out by the waves. The tears soon turned to sobs, her breath pitching her cries and choking her, causing her to stumble into the sea foam where she kneeled and stared up at the Fishhook dangling in the sky, glittering in the black expanse of sky.

"Where are you?" Moana called out to the constellation.


	3. Chapter 3

Hurtling through the air, Maui watched the water rise quickly up to meet him as he descended down into the depths of Lalotai. He barely had enough time to catch hold his breath as the cold sea water splashed around him, and violently sucked him down into the bright world below. The muscles in his chest began to clench as his lungs felt like they were about to burst from the pressure of holding his breath for so long.

At the last moment the surface of the underworld broke beneath him and Maui took in a gasping breath as he uncurled himself to land on a knee and an outstretched arm.

"Did not stick the landing this time," Standing with a flourish he flipped his hair and looked around him to make sure nothing was waiting in ambush, "Oh well." He rolled his shoulder and palmed his massive fish hook in one hand, gripping it with the other.

"Time to pay Tomatoa a visit," Maui laughed. "Are you ready little guy?" He looked down and saw the little Maui tattoo performing his own haka dance.

Crouching down Maui made his way through the world of bioluminescent wonder. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust, the bright colors appearing fuzzy around the edges. He couldn't let his guard down, just because he was a demigod doesn't mean nothing could not hand his back side to him.

A screech came out of no where from behind him and he ducked down against a giant barnacle cluster. Above him giant bats swooped down a few feet to his right to attack a smaller monster that reminded Maui of a walking jellyfish. Keeping low he crawled down the path until he knew he was out of sight, and stood up right picking up his pace.

The last time Maui had been down here was to get his hook back after a thousand year banishment with a girl child, non-princess, Moana. He felt the smile creep across his face and rubbed his chin where she had punched him before. Now her permanent fixture was on his pectoral, and he would look down every once in a while to see her tattoo version wave. However, lately, the inked Moana would disappear leaving nothing but her boat, causing Mini Maui to sit, and anxiously worry. In general, Maui didn't worry. He knew his tattoos, how they would do their own things and this was nothing out of the normal.

Except lately.

At first when the girl would return, she would smile for only a little while. Now the smile was gone. Her wave became half hearted until that finally disappeared as well. It wasn't until that she was gone for stretches of time that Maui realized how long it had been since he had seen his curly haired friend.

Years had felt like only blips of time for him. Maui was not aware of the time because he was not affected by it. Now he was paying the price of concern and wonder. Wondering what Moana was doing, concerned for her safety. She had to have been old enough to run her village as chieftess.

Which meant she had suitors.

Maui stopped dead in his tracks, staring at a giant spiked beast in the distance, each of its steps causing the underworld to tremble.

"Is she old enough for that?" Maui looked around him, not really in the present, thinking about how young she was last time he had seen her and how he wasn't too sure if he liked the thought of other men, boys, whatever, hitting on her. Someone had to protect her.

Maui felt a nudge on his bicep, and he looked down at the little tattoo who had a expectant look on his face. The inked Maui made a gesture of the sun, passing by quickly, representing time.

"I know little guy, but how do I go back after being gone for so long?" The words came out softly. "Besides, we need to do this first," Maui interjected, brushing the thought of Moana to the back of his mind. Little Maui palmed his face.

Tomatoa's lair loomed in the distance, and Maui creeped forward little by little, trying to save all of his fighting energy for the giant coconut crab. The giant conch shell had been fixed from the destruction of his and Moana's last visit, the hole covered by more artifacts and treasures. But when Maui looked inside, the home of the crab was empty.

Maui held the hook across his body, ready for anything. Except he was greeted by the large hole in which Tomatoa buried himself. Slowly, Maui creeped up on the pit, hook high and ready to strike.

Thousands of coconut crabs scurried up the sides and around his feet, Maui yelled and swung his hook left and right, down upon the hard shells of the crabs that were in his vicinity. But they kept coming. On and on he kept swinging, sweat pouring down his face until he finally turned himself into his hawk form and flew up and out of Tomatoa's lair. He soared to the nearest vent and quickly turned back into his human form before he was jetted up and out of Lalotai.

Sitting on the surface of the water Maui swam quickly towards his canoe, his mind racing.

"We have to help the humans, buddy," He sputtered as he climbed on top of the canoe and began lowering the sail, " With Tomatoa gone, and who knows where, monsters are free to roam." Sucking in a large amount of air he quickly exhaled into the sail, jetting himself forward.

"We have to warn Moana."

 _Thank you for reading. I understand this chapter is a little dodgy but I promise it will get rolling! And more will be explained!_


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next few days Moana played her role as engaged Chieftess so well that she had everyone believing she was happy. But deep down inside she wanted to do nothing more than once again, pack her boat and go. Though she knew that she couldn't keep running any longer from her problems, hoping that an obnoxiously loud demigod would help her out of this jam as well.

The winds were beginning to gust heavily, but not enough to throw the day's chores out the window. As Moana looked up from her basket weaving, she saw the black curtain of clouds making way towards the island. Tomorrow it would hit, and now she would need to warn the village.

"So, Moana," Lani, a girl the same age as Moana nudged her elbow, speaking in low towns so as to not let the older women, and Sina, over hear. However Moana knew that they were always listening.

"Yes, Lani?" Moana replied, side eyeing the girl with suspicion. Lani had always been a trickster, an eavesdropper and a tattle tale. They had grown up together, had gotten into a fair share of fights, but for some reason Lani could not get the hint that even though Moana was forced to be nice to her, she did not like her.

"How is the courting going with Kekoa? Are you guys able to be alone yet?" Her words were lilting and song like, emphasized and nosey. Lani snapped her leaf taught on the word alone, before she shot Moana a look.

"No." Moana stared at her blankly, Lani's tan skin was shimmery with sweat from the mugginess of the day giving her a eel like look. Turning away Moana quickly tied off her basket and set it on the pile, "Now excuse me, there is a storm coming and I need to prepare the village." Moana said forcefully, irritated, and turned to walk away before Lani interjected.

"You know Moana, you should be grateful to have Kekoa courting you, any girl would love to have him."

The hair on Moana's neck crawled and she clenched her fist. If her position wasn't to be questioned, and if she wasn't none the wiser, she knew Lani was poking her buttons. Tilting her head to the side she shot Lani a smug smile, "Good thing he doesn't like little girls." Moana replied, the look on Lani's face more than enough satisfaction for her to walk off towards the lagoon.

Her blood was still buzzing when she arrived at the water, watching the few boats out in the lagoon raise their sails to come in. Hopefully there was enough of a catch throughout the day to last the village through the storm. Moana would have to check the storage sheds next after helping the fishermen.

One of the canoes was close to shore and she watched it come in. The sail swung the wrong direction causing the fisherman to duck and Moana saw that Kekoa was riding in on the boat. His hand came up, and she could see his dark skin splitting in a smile. A groan came up in her throat but she masked it with a smile of her own.

"Kekoa," Moana said as she walked over to him, taking the guiding rope to secure the boat to shore, pulling it as he pushed the boat on half-buried logs, "How is the catch?" Walking up to her, Kekoa bent down to place his forehead against hers, and then stepped away. Moana smiled widely trying to hide the cringe as she felt his sweat on her brow. She watched him take the other guiding rope before he spoke.

"It's good. We managed to catch enough before that storm comes in. We should be okay for at least three days." He looked up at her and grinned.

While Moana wasn't ready to be tied down, to have to listen to a man, she had to give it to Kekoa and admit he was extremely good looking. The tattoo that was just started on his pectoral had now wrapped its way down to his elbow, and his pe'a tattoo was clearly visible today since he wore just his wrapped red loin cloth, exposing the well muscled legs that were most of the time hidden under his lava-lava. When Moana looked back up, she saw he was staring at her with a small smile, a raised brow.

An uncomfortably familiar look on a different face.

"I-uh…" Moana pulled the boat in with him, "That is great to hear! I was concerned, so I thought I would come down and check because you know, who would know better then you?! Right?" She was talking with her hands as she watched him tie the canoe off onto a fallen palm, she noted his smile was still there.

"Right." Was all Kekoa said when he looked at her again.

"Well they are-" Moana stammered.

"No one is calling you, Moana."

Stopping mid turn, arms looking like she was ready to bolt, Moana shut her eyes tightly and pursed her lips. Taking a deep breath a she turned to Kekoa and opened her mouth to speak.

He was standing on the canoe, a few ropes in his hand before he closed the distance, taking one of her hands in his fingertips, where he held it gently. He wasn't looking at her, but instead at their hands, and it gave her a moment to look at the sleek black hair that was tied so neatly in a low pony tail, his necklace of small white shells resting on his collar bones.

"Moana," he said softly, " I know you don't like me," He looked up at her, a look of understanding on his face, "I know you try to get away from me as much as possible. I feel like we have only spent the tiniest of moments together, like now, before you run, and that is okay."

"Kekoa, it isn't that.."Moana trailed off as he brushed a bit of her hair off of her forehead and behind her ear, like how she would have done it herself. She looked him in the eyes, a bright gold and she felt her bottom lip quiver. Not from frustration or disgust, but from a familiar kindness she only received from her mother and father.

"I'm a patient person, Moana. I can wait for you for as long as you want to leave me and I'll always be right there when you get back." Kekoa said carefully, looking down again with a small smile on his face. He let go of her hand and placed his hand on her shoulder, "Go help the village, I'll take care of the canoes. You've got enough on your chest."

Moana stared at him as he walked away, watching the long back muscles strain under the weight of pulling the traps out of the boat. She watched long enough to see him haul out three huge crabs with a fiber cord wrapped tightly around both pinchers. Turning slowly, she made a mental note of checking in with him later about the crabs they have caught, Moana did notice that they had been eating a lot more crab lately.

The wind was beginning to pick up, knocking Moana's leaf headdress off as she walked towards the storage sheds. People were starting to scurry, the rain drops were beginning to fall, fat and warm they splattered against the skin causing the humidity to become almost unbearable, and difficult to breath. Moana picked up her pace, telling people that they needed to get their supplies and head for the largest fala so no one was to get lost or hurt. When she finally reached the sheds her father was already helping out the men of the families gather what they needed.

"Father."

"Moana," Chief Tui called out to her, grabbing her hand, " Have you seen the clouds?" Moana nodded before he continued, " I do not like the look of them. This will be a strong storm and we need all the supplies we can get to the fala so no one has to leave. Can you carry some of the items?"

"Of course," Moana said, handing the headdress to her father before stepping into the shed. Sina and Lani were inside, Moana ignored the latter, giving her mother a comforting pat on the arm before she gathered a basket and started stuffing it with essentials.

The fact that her father was uncomfortable about the storm was one thing, but with Moana being so closely connected to the ocean, and uncomfortable about it as well was a whole different meaning. He was probably concerned, just as she was, about the small villages that they had established on near by islands just recently. She would have to go visit after the storm died down.

The sound of a scream broke her concentration as Lani was frantically kicking in the darkness. Her wail was blood curdling and she had tears streaming down her face. Moana jumped up and ran over to her before stopping in her tracks. A coconut crab had gotten ahold of Lani's foot in its pincer, easily clearing the flesh away and bits of white bone could be seen. Looking around quickly she fumbled with an ax on a hook and managed to get it free.

"Mom! Grab Lani!" She yelled and then kicked Lani in the chest so she would lay down, "HOLD STILL!" Moana swung down on the crab, the scraping of its large brown legs scraping to get away, but still holding tight to the screaming woman. It took Moana four full swings to finally kill the crab, and had to sit on Lani to hack gently away at the claw that now would not let go of her foot.

Seeing the damage that the crab had done, Moana grimaced and looked at Sina, who was holding Lani against her chest.

"She needs to get to the fala, and it needs to be taken care of," Moana said gently to not frighten Lani, but the look on her face made it obvious that the wound was bad.

When Lani and Sina were being taken to shelter, Moana looked down at the shattered crab and squinted to see if there were anymore around her. She had never really seen one of these monstrous crabs, easily the size of her torso and claws the length of her hand she pushed it aside with the ax still in her hand. Why were they all here? This was a dry hutch, crabs were scavengers, they ate the rotten entrails of the fish and fish heads that were used for bait.

A clap of thunder brought her back to her senses and she jumped almost out of her skin. Grabbing three baskets full of fruits, coconuts, gourds of water and other necessities, Moana hauled them all out struggling under the weight of them but determined to get them to the fala. The sky was black, though she knew it was just after the highest setting of the sun, the dirt was now mud and was sucking her feet in to the ankle. She cursed as she fell, knocking the top basket of coconuts out and down the trail. As she scrambled to gather everything back again a hand came down to pick up a few coconuts, looking up she saw Kekoa with a determined look in his eye and he snatched up two of the baskets.

"We need you in the fala. When I didn't see you I came looking for you, good thing I did," he said loudly, the wind now was beginning to howl. Kekoa smiled at her and grabbed Moana's hand to help her up. Together they stumbled to the chiefs fala, where everyone was huddled under the frond roof.

Moana stood and looked at her people, peeling her wet hair off of her face and shoulders. She saw all twelve families gathered together, saw her father Tui and Sina at the head, and all the baskets full of everything they would all need in the center. A wave of relief rushed over her, and she turned to lower a tapestry. As her hand went to grab the string that held it up her eyes saw a small boat crashing into the lagoon.

"Moana?" Kekoa's voice was far away as she saw lightening split the sky and blue flash. Her heart beat in her lungs as a large bird tried pumping its wings but was engulfed by a wave.


	5. Chapter 5

Her name was being screamed behind her as she bolted out of the hut and down the path to the shore. The hot rain pelted her in the face, wind gusting at her and knocking her over but she scrambled back up mud and leaves caked on her skin.

Maui needed her.

Moana had not seen another flash of light from where his hawk form crashed into the sea, and her mind began to race. Was he stuck in the reefs? Did he lose his hook? The waves were as tall as she was near the shore and she stood in the sleeting rain looking up the length of the shore for a large figure.

"MAUI!" Moana screamed in the wind, her words thrown back in her face and towards the village. Lightening split the sky and thunder quickly followed, a loud boom that shook the ground and made her cover her ears. Moana screwed her eyes shut, the ringing in her ears deafening. When she finally opened them, she saw him.

He was crawling out of the water on hands and knees, one hand on his hook he used it to straighten his staggering bulk. Moana ran up to him, the wind pushing her a long and she slammed into the wall of Maui, knocking him back over in time for them to both be drenched by a large wave crashing onto shore.

"Maui?!" Moana yelled, her hands grabbing him by he shoulders, pushing his hair out of his face and checking to make sure he wasn't hurt.

"I can't float. That was rough," he coughed out the words with a gush of water from his lungs.

Moana was stared at him, wondering if this was real, but the loud thunder and lightening caused her to wince and when she looked back at Maui he was staring up at the sky with anger on his face.

"We need to get you out of this storm, Maui," Moana said earnestly throwing his arm over her shoulder she stood up, letting him use her as a crutch. She forgot how heavy he was, grateful that adrenaline had kicked in and the weight of him wasn't too much of a burden.

"I'm sorry Moana," Maui said to her as they walked up the path, the rain beating them in the face. Looking at him, Moana saw the sincerity in his eyes. The true sadness that etched his face and the frown that sealed his apology. Moana looked away, set her eyes on the fala where she saw everyone staring.

"You can explain later, first we need to get you safe."

When they finally reached the fala after a few slips in the mud, Moana laid Maui down in the middle of the hut with an oof. Holding her back she sat down next to him and tilted her head back to try and breath easier. She heard everyone around her muttering, 'is that Maui?' 'What is he doing here?'

Kekoa rushed up to Moana and slid in the pool of water she was in. His knees slammed down on the ground and he held her face in her hands, "Moana? Are you okay?" His voice was stern but frantic, he tilted her this way and that, before she finally swatted his hands away.

"I'm not the one you should be looking over, he is!" Moana shot Kekoa a stare and she crawled over to the giant that lay next to her.

Maui was laying with his eyes closed, his breathing ragged, and every once in awhile a wet cough cane out of his chest. Brushing the thick curl locks from his forehead Moana patted his cheek, where he responded with a groan. Good at least he was semi conscious.

"Maui? Can you hear me? Are you okay?" Moana urged quietly, her hands on his shoulders and shaking him slightly.

The grip on his hook tightened and Maui let out a groan before rolling to the side slightly and quickly propping himself up with his hand. Moana helped him sit up, and watched as he opened his eyes, and looked up at her.

He really was here. Yet her mind told her to be angry, punch him, hit him, tell him how much it hurt that he was gone for so long, and how dare he just show up at the worst time. But her heart told her to be still, and wait for him to talk, telling her to be patient and that the argument could wait.

"Great way to make an entrance," Maui chuckled, flashing a smile. Moana's deep frown turned into a ragged sucking of air and she flung herself against him, holding herself tight against his neck until she felt his muscular arms wrap around her.

"You came back," she muttered into his shoulder, her tears mixing into the rain water. Maui patted her back and gave her a squeeze.

"Of course, I can't let the Chosen One have too much fun without me," Maui spoke warmly, a deep sigh emitting from his nose before he continued, "though I do think I need to be introduced."

Moana's eyes snapped open and she pushed herself away from Maui who was looking st her with a mischievous grin. She cleared her throats and pushed her hair back out of her face.

"People of Motunui," Moana held her hands out wide, talking to everyone. They all stared at her, and occasionally back at the hulk of a man in their presence. However when she spotted Kekoa his eyes never left the demigod that sat next to him. Moana continued, " Maui, shapeshifter, Demigod of the Wind and Sea, Hero to All, has decided to grace us with his presence."

The people clapped, whooped and cheered, mostly out of respect. Maui used his hook to help him stand and he exuberantly bowed, waved, and took a few steps back to stand next to Moana.

"Lovely mortals," Maui laughed and placed a hand on Moana's shoulder speaking as if he didn't almost drown, "I would love to have a chat with all of you but in the mean time please be patient! There is much I need to discuss with your Chieftess and council." He added a small laugh, but squeezed Moana on the shoulder.

What could be so urgent she wondered, that would cause him to come in the middle of a storm like this? She eyed him, trying to read through the act that he was putting on to her village, until he interrupted her chain of thought by turning her towards the head of the fala where Sina and Tui stared.

"Those your parents?" Maui spoke softly as he followed Moana through the small throng of people.

"I am the daughter of the chief," she responded curtly, her frustrations and worry bubbling to the surface.

"No need to get angry I'm just asking," Maui raised his hands defensively against his chests Moana shot him a glare from under dark lashes and held a hand out to her mother before she began the introductions. Sina's hand trembled slightly, and her eyes never left the demigod.

"Maui, these are my parents, head of council until I fully take over the village," Moana gestured to her mother, "Sina," then to her father, "Chief Tui of Motunui." Sina bowed her head and while Tui bowed his head as well, when he stood upright again Moana could see him trying to pull himself tall and wide to somehow combat with the stature of the man in front of him.

Maui bowed his head, and held his hands out flat and wide in front of him, "It is wonderful to meet the parents of such a strong headed, soon-to-be-Chieftess." He smiled at Moana, who turned away feigning to look for the council members but was really hiding her blush in her cheeks. Maui and Tui kept talking, their murmurs just extra background noise until she saw Kekoa walking up to her.

"And you must be the famed Maui." Kekoa came forward with his arms held exuberantly in the air. Dramatically he came forward to Moana and placed his forehead to hers, holding her shoulders in an uncomfortable grip. She stared at Kekoa, her eyes wide as if asking him what he thought he was doing. Moana was now under Kekoa's arm resting firmly and almost vice Like over her shoulders before she glanced up at Maui.

Maui looked at him, unimpressed, his eyes flat and uncaring. "And you are?"

Kekoa nudged Moana slightly, a fake wide smile beaming off of his normally attractive face. Now, in light of this new behavior she found herself extremely disgusted by him. Where did this stupid display of self entitlement come front. Moana's lip curled in distaste and she turned to Maui, but was interrupted by his large hand in front of her face.

"I didn't ask her, I asked," he pointed his fish hook at Kekoa, Maui now at his full height stared the young man down, "you."

Moana raised her brows and stared up at Maui, Kekoa, then to her mother and father whose eyes were nervously dancing between the two. Just from the way the air felt between the two, it felt like the storm had managed to find its way inside the fala. Moana knew that Maui saw what was going on. Why else would this boy come up to him and address him in such a spiteful, almost equal manner.

"I am Kekoa of Motunui, second cousin to the chief, and courter of Moana," Kekoa puffed out his chest, trying to make himself appear taller, broader, and more confident, but the clammy sweat that was beading under his hand onto Moana's shoulder gave him away.

"Uh-huh," Maui eyed the boy in front of him and then shot Moana a look, " you agree to…this?" He gestured pathetically at Kekoa.

"Maui? Really? Can we save this conversation for later. Why are you here?" Moana slid out of Kekoa's grasp, and hit his hand away when he went to grab hers. Why would it matter to Maui who she was being courted by. What could he do about it.

Would he do?

Moana clamped her mouth shut and stared at Maui who seemed to be gathering his thoughts. Sina and Tui looked at the demigod but were obviously more interested by the tattoos that adorned his tan skin.

"I went to see Tamatoa," Maui began, putting the hook between his feet and twirling it between his palms like he was making a fire? " Which is in Lalotai." He injected the missing link of info to Sina and Tui whose confused looks turned to wide eyed stares.

"Trying to finish the job?" Moana replied smugly, "one leg not enough?"

Maui laughed and smiled at her. She felt her insides jolt and her heart re start, a blush was rising on her cheeks but she pretended to dab her forehead from sweat.

"You know me, Curly. Anyways. Tamatoa is gone, and when I went to his lair there were thousands of coconut crabs that escaped." He gestured to the size of the crabs with his own mighty hands.

"Wait," Sina held up a hand and looked between Moana and Maui, " The amount of that type of crab has exploded in the last few months. They are even becoming aggressive," she gestured to Lani, who was as pale as the tapa cloth she wore but was finally resting.

"Maui, what could this mean?" Tui said while he held Sina's shoulders, "they are crabs, they cannot be that much harm."

Kekoa laughed slightly, "We eat them. They can be killed," he wore a smug look on his face while he stared at Maui.

"You don't get it do you littler fisher boy." Maui took two steps toward Kekoa and towered over him. "They are his eyes, ears, and hands. They bring him everything they think he would like as a treasure and if the item is too big they let him know so he can come get it himself." His words were harsh and powerful. It was quiet in the fala, perfect time for eavesdropping. Turning to Moana Maui looked down at her and spoke quietly, "and if he's out, monsters come out. We have to protect your people Moana."

"What could he want Maui?" Moana stared up at him, once again scared for what lay before her.

"Revenge."

Thank you for being so patient! Please enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6

Moana sat in one of the few open walls of the fala, staring out into the darkness of night, through the gray sleeting rain, to the violent rolling of the sea. She was emotionally, and physically drained, the adrenaline rush had finally passed and every movement was heavy but she could not shut her eyes. The bodily noises of all twelve families combined was enough to keep her awake but the fact that she was laying so near Maui?

Turning to look over her shoulder she saw him lying there using his arm as a pillow and holding his hook in the other hand. Maui seemed to look at peace, and Moana wondered if he really was sleeping or not, do demigods need to sleep?

She smiled and looked back out to the ocean, her feet dangling over the raised floor to just barely touch the wet grass underneath. Part of her was so happy he was actually here, that she could see him, touch him, smell him even. Though most of the time that smell wasn't always pleasant, Maui had a wild earthy smell to him that was intoxicating to her, like wet dirt. Moana took a deep breath and shut her eyes.

"Why are you awake?"

Moana jumped, and looked up to see Maui standing over her with a look of concern on his face.

"How did you move so quietly?" She shuffled over as he knelt down with such smooth motions he didn't make a sound.

Maui laughed as he leaned back on his hands and tossed his black curls and smiled at Moana, "Don't let this massive body fool you, I can do some pretty amazing things."

Tilting her chin up, Moana faked a nod as she looked away and licked the inside of her lip. Clearing her throat, she adjust herself to sit cross legged and leaned forward placing elbows on her knees. She had seen him do amazing things, but the only thoughts that came to her mind at the moment were how the humidity made his sweat bead and roll down his muscle lines, how he whispered causing the lower tones of his voice to rasp slightly. Looking back at him, Maui had his head tilted in her direction, resting his cheek bone on his shoulder. Moana furrowed her brow, and looked at him seriously, "What."

"Did you really agree to that?"

"What?"

"You know what," Maui sat up and propped an arm on his bent knee, giving Moana a sarcastic smile, "That little boy, he's naked basically."

Moana knew that he was making a comment about his lack of tattoos, but that was besides the point. Was he really taking a jab at her now about who was courting her? She turned to look at him, her hair whipping her face and she stared. Maui sat up straighter from the look, and his eyes went wide. Setting her jaw, Moana grabbed Maui by the ear and with all of her strength drug him out in the pouring rain, drenched in seconds, not trusting herself to keep from yelling.

"Ow! Ow, ow ow oww!" Maui stumbled behind Moana before she felt that they were far enough away without being heard. The wind had died down so there was no threat of anything falling on them, but the rain almost hurt as it pelted her. Staring at the ocean, she clenched her hands and turned quickly to look at Maui.

"And what gives you any right to tell me who I choose to court me or not?!" Moana stabbed a finger at his face, causing Maui to flinch back and stare. Little Maui ran in circles and then voluntarily jumped to vacant back tattoo. "You. Who have been gone for years. Who has not had the single ounce of decency to come and say hello!"

"Moana," Maui interjected trying to calm her down but the force that was coming out of her was not to be stopped.

"Do you know how long I looked for you?! How often? And where?!" Moana's voice was starting to pitch as her mouth contorted to form words through her tears. She hated crying in front of him, but the emotions that were rolling and spinning inside of her couldn't be stopped, especially now that the person who had caused her this much pain was right in front of her.

"I wanted you to come up from the ocean every day, Maui, off of your canoe to take me away! To take me on adventures, to see amazing things. But you didn't, and you know what you did instead?"

"Leave because I saw the type of woman you were becoming and I was worried that you wouldn't want anything to do with me anymore," Maui said to her softly, taking a few steps towards her. Moana took one step back before he quickly reached out and grabbed her by the waist.

"No! You stopped showing up because you don't care! If it isn't in your benefit it doesn't matter!" Moana slammed her hands into his chest, and when his muscles proved just enough resistance, she punched him again, and again, but Maui kept a hold of her and finally cocooned around her.

Together they stood in the rain, water gently streamed off of Maui's nose and lips onto Moana's forehead where she stood in his strong hold. She listened to the hard beat of his heart, felt her body rise and fall with his breathing, then when Maui began to spoke, she let the vibrating hum of his words in his chest shake her ears.

"You were sailing to your third island, one of the first islands I had ever pulled out of the sea," Maui ran his hand over her hair, his fingers getting tangled, "You were standing on the prow of your canoe and I saw how amazing you looked in the sunlight. Moana, you blinded me then," he paused, and Moana felt his hand under chin. When she opened her eyes she was staring directly into his, and she pursed her lips to keep them from shaking.

"You became so strong. Your people love you and its obvious they will follow you wherever you go. I couldn't take you away from them," Maui sighed and shrugged, letting go of her before continuing, "I didn't leave because I wanted to," He turned and stared at her, "I left because I felt I had to in order for you to be able to go as far as you wanted to. I didn't want to hold you back."

Here she had Maui, this demigod who every part of her wanted so badly, her mind, soul, and even her body. Who wanted to give her her freedom to go wherever she wanted, to rule her people however she wanted. And then she had Kekoa, who she knew would always be by her side, who would wait for her when she would leave, but would he go with her like Maui would?

"Maui," Moana said softly, "All I ever wanted was to be on your adventures," She paused her chest full with the breath of her next words, "with you."

Staring at each other, they both had their hands clenched, both defeatedly staring at each other, waiting for someone to move.

"I don't want to get in the way, Moana." Maui spoke finally, and closed the distance between them, "But I know I don't want to lose you to some naked fishing boy who thinks he can handle a hook." Maui smiled at Moana, joking like the soul wrenching conversation wasn't still hanging in the air.

Running his hands down her arms, he was close enough for their breath to mingle, and Moana fed off of his energy. Her skin prickled at the touch, never having felt this kind of electricity with someone else, she shivered with goosebumps. Maui smiled slightly and flipped his hair, "It's the bod isn't it?" Maui laughed, looking away before she looked back at him, and gasped as he placed his forehead to hers, and rubbed his nose gently against Moana's.

She shut her eyes, and let out a sigh, melting into his hold, resting her hands on his biceps, smiling through her tears mixed with rain.

 _I always thought Maui would be kind of a softie on the inside, so please enjoy!_


	7. Chapter 7

Days had passed, and the sky was still a dark churning grey, ready to split open at any moment again and downpour. The wind was unpredictable, and the palm trees were quickly becoming bald as their leaves were torn and scattered about the island.

In the storm the few days prior, homes had been broken, and roofs needed replacing, canoes had been broken and while a few remained, the wind tossed the ocean around, causing massive waves that crashed down on the fishermen, flipping boats and losing catches.

Moana stood on the shoreline, wind whipping her hair around her face and stinging her cheeks, as she stared at the chaos that was her beloved sea. Thoughts had been running through her mind about how she could solve the growing problems of her people, but also of her people that were on the few discovered islands scattered about her. She had to help them too, there was no doubt about that.

But how?

"Moana?" Sina's voice was distant, as she walked down the embankment, the wind ripping the words from her mouth, Moana was grateful she was turning to walk up to the fala in time. "What are you doing out here?"

Shaking her head, Moana gave Sina a small smile, "Just thinking of what to do, Mom," Moana looked out to sea, "Who knows what kind of problems are happening on those islands that we found. Our people there do not have the means that we do," Looking back at her mothers creased face, the eyes understanding but worried, and the small wrinkle between her brow, "I have to go help them."

Sina nodded, and took her daughters hands, "Yes, Moana, I understand, but there are other things that we need to do here first."

Following her mother, Moana walked through the broken village. Many of the people were working on fixing the huts, while some of the men went out with ax and saw to fell trees to make new canoes. People walked here and there, greeting them with a head nod, too busy in their own matters, with their own jobs. Sina and Moana walked past a large group of women who were busy pounding taro root, husking coconuts, and making nets faster than she had ever seen. Lani, sat with the women, her leg sticking straight out in front of her, wrapped in layers of cloth. Moana had seen to the sewing of the injury watching the elder healer cleanse and disinfect the wound. Lani didn't look in her direction.

"Where are we going?"

"To see your father."

The reached the large fala, the curtains open, Tui, Kekoa, Maui, and a few of the village elders were gathered around the central fire pit. Discussions must of been heated as the elevated noise of their conversation reached Moana's ears before she walked in.

"We cannot abandon our people!"

"And you have more people on other islands!"

"What about food, water, shelter?!"

Sina stamped her foot and let out a cough. The men in the circle were flushed, chests rising and falling with pent in anger, but held their tongues as they looked to their chief.

Tui rose, smoothing the lava-lava down his legs, and walked towards his wife, kissing her on the cheek, then Moana. "Please, join us," He gestured to the circle, where the men shuffled on the reed mats to make room.

Sitting down next to her mother, Moana looked up at the people around her. The elder healer was here, her face wrinkled beyond recognition, the lead fisherman, Kekoa, the food handler, and Maui. The latter of the group sat hunched over, fist jammed into the underside of his jaw, looking as if he was falling asleep, but Moana saw his eyes alert, twitching between person to person as they spoke. His neck and shoulders were tense with irritation, and his full mouth had been set into a grim line. He must have noticed her looking at him as he finally settled his gaze on her and gave her a ghost of a wink.

Moana ran her fingers through her hair as she settled her heart down to a normal beating pace. A hand touched her arm and Kekoa leaned close to her ear as everyone spoke, "You are leaving, aren't you?"

"I have to help my people," Moana mumbled back, avoiding the closeness of him by leaning to the side a fraction.

"With what help? Maui? You two cant do this alone, I'm coming with you." Kekoa murmured, his voice commanding even in a whisper. Moana looked at him, the space between them closer than she though, she felt his breath on her face, breathing in the warmth of it she stared at him.

In another time, she would have gladly chosen Kekoa, he had the look of a warrior, strong, defined, and confident, he had the hard set jaw of a man on a mission. Even if this was a mission she didn't want him on, she couldn't turn away the help. While her and Maui made an excellent team, she may need more help.

Moana looked away, the warmth of Kekoa receded as he leaned away from her, a small smile on his face of knowing something the others didn't, he still kept his hand on his arm in a form of possession.

A wriggling feeling came up in the back of her mind, as she looked up at Maui, who was now sitting up straight and staring straight at Kekoa, the darkness of his eyes glimmered, as if he had his own plan.

 _I'm so sorry for the long absence, almost a year, but so much has happened in my life that it was impossible for me to focus on this. This short chapter is garbage, I know, but I just want you all to know that I will be back and working on this! Thank you so much to all of the followers, all of the reviews, and all of the hearts. You guys are so sweet to love this little idea that took place in my head one insomniac evening._


	8. Chapter 8

Ch.8

The village fire burned brightly, tall, and proud, licking what little of the palm tree fronds were left. Sparks danced as they came back to the sand, onto the dancers in a cold ash, however they did not notice, nor care to. On there mind was a different situation all together, the praising of the Gods and Goddesses that were to help their young Chieftess and her chosen few on their journey.

Moana was sweating, her body coated in a glimmering sheen as she raised her hands high, and low, shifting her feet deeper into the sand with the rise and fall of her hips to the continuous rhythm that flowed from the gourd instruments. This song was familiar, she had listened, watched, and practiced her whole life to the music of Pe'le, the Goddess of fire and strength. However her heart was beating hard in her chest, she was afraid.

The people of her village had worked tirelessly making a canoe that was suitable enough to transport her, Maui, Kekoa, and all of the necessary supplies Moana deemed necessary to drop off to the few other villages scattered along the islands. She refused to take the ceremonial canoe, not wanting to lose such a wonderful work of art to the oceans temper. She had heard the whispers of the people, some doubting that their journey to Tafiti would in fact, bring peace to the ocean. But there was a part of her journey that she did not wish to share.

Moana's hands swam down from above her head in the sky, like rain falling to the earth, bending her knees she tapped the ground and stood slowly, following the now changing song, a song for the ocean, her hands and arms rippling. She was aware that she was commanding the song, dragging it out from the musicians as they kept up with her pace, but her heart and soul were anxious for the Gods to hear her plea. The rustling of her grass skirt, the nut anklet sending its own sound out, Moana kept her eyes lowered in a silent prayer to Tafiti, asking for her guidance. Then the song stopped abruptly, much like Moana knew it would, with one hand to her brow, and the other straight out, to see Maui standing there staring at her.

Maui was dressed in a red lava-lava, much like her fathers, his head adorned with the same leaves that were wrapped around hers. His long hair, conditioned with what little coconut oil they had left in the village, hung loose about his shoulders, and moved in the small wind across his chest. Neither of them made any effort to break the connection between them, Moana feeling the ripples of strength from him to her finger tips that were maybe a foot away from his chest. She watched his sternum rise and fall, sweat was glimmering off of him as well, beading down between his chest and rolling over his abdominals. There was something wriggling under the surface of his dark eyes, and she could not quite guess what it was, but how he was watching her was like how she saw birds looking down at the fish in the ocean. How long had he been standing there, watching her dance. Did he know what she was saying in her mind, the long string of prayers and pleads for a journey that would help her people, even if it meant the end of her.

"Moana, you were beautiful," Kekoa's voice managed to slither its way into her ringing ears, his hand sliding to take hers positioned near Maui's chest. With the stillness broken between her and Maui, she managed to take a deep breath, sucking in the heated night air, and what felt like static from a thunderstorm. Moana looked at Kekoa, dressed in traditional royal lava-lava, and headdress, his own hair was covered by dried fibers, and beautiful abalone shell.

"Thank you, I need to sit," Moana stuttered, her voice catching as she glanced back to Maui, the look in his eyes for her gone, now emotionless and staring at the depths of the fire pit.

"Of course," Kekoa spun her slightly, away from Maui, and with his hand on the small of her back directed her, "Come sit with your family."

Moana nodded, agreeing, she couldn't remember how long she had been dancing, but her thighs were chaffed, the red wreath of flowers about her waist had shifted so much, the ties holding it together were in knots and she was missing a few red hibiscus. Sina patted the ground next to her, gave her a brief kiss on the cheek and smiled at her daughter with affection. Moana smiled back, she must have danced well, and her mother was proud, she was the one who had taught her of course.

"People of Motunui," Tui pulled his great size from the ground, sand falling from his lap in waves, blowing about his ankles, "I want to thank you, for this beautiful, strong, and heart wrenching gift to the Gods," He looked about at everyone, and smiled, nodding, "I am so happy to be your Chief."

There was calls of cheer, clapping, whistling, and laughter, Moana smiled at the shape of her dads back, proud that he had made such a presence of himself within his people. Soon to be her people, and deep down, she hoped that she could commandeer that kind of affection, trust, and loyalty as well.

Movement beside her caught her attention, and she watched Kekoa settle down next to her, his movements sleek and quiet. Moana took it as something that he learned on the boats, to move with full knowledge of his muscles and joints. His hazel eyes turned to hers, and he winked, looking back at her father, listening intently.

Her father continued to speak about the journeys that Moana had been on, the islands that they had found (in which Maui took the praise with a full smile on his face), and how proud he was that in this time of peril, his own daughter was willing to take the storm on. She listened as long as she could, her eyes falling to the hot embers of the fire, watching them with unblinking eyes, her mind began to play tricks on her. Salamanders walking along the coals, licking up at the flames, shifting into feet and ankles, a shifting dress...

Her heart beat loudly in her ears, and Moana stood quickly, her father still speaking, not aware of the commotion that was going on behind him. She bent down to kiss her mother on the head, telling her she was just going to the bathroom, and turned and walked towards the bald palm trees. Kekoa watched her as she walked away, unaware of the mass of Demi-god that was already missing on the opposite side of the fire.

It was quiet, cold, and damp in the underbrush of the palm trees. Moana had made her way towards the ocean, but was veering inwards, still seeing glimpses of the beating waves in between the trunks of palms. Her hands were rustling with the headdress, pulling the flowers off and tossing them petal by petal down to the floor, leaving a long trail behind her. She was restless, her body wanted to go, and be on the ocean, on another adventure, but something, a feeling of doubt was stopping her. Doubt that she wouldn't be able to do this. Doubt of if her people would be safe until she returned to them.

Doubt of her plan.

"Are you trying to make it obvious where you are?" Maui crept up behind her, but she wasn't startled, her mind was too busy watching the waves roll in, wash the sand, and then roll back to where they came from. The moon bright enough for her shadow to stand out in front of her, she watched the black shape of his stand next to her.

"Can we do this?" Moana mumbled, not wanting to break the silence, but she needed some kind of confirmation that they could succeed. She looked up at Maui, with his profile to her, he definitely looked the part of Demi-god and it made her skin shiver, her pulse quicken, yet she couldn't look away.

Their interactions had been slight, quick, and in passing. A wink, a brush of a hand, a smile at dinner, they all played over and over in her mind at night. Moana stared at the underbelly of the fala at night, her body craving uneasy, restless, she rolled and tossed.

"You danced wonderfully back there, Moana," Maui turned his gaze down to her, the darkness not letting her see what he was looking at, but just the slightest head tilt let her know that he was now looking at her. He cleared his throat and took the wreath of leaves off of his mane of curls and let it fall down into the sand beside his feet.

"You humans don't realize," there was a long breath, a hitch in the intake and long release, "What those dances do to us Demi-gods, Gods, Goddesses when we are actually witnessing them." Maui shook his head, the sea wind catching his hair, and causing goosebumps to cover his skin.

Moana watched his chest rise and fall, deeply, as if he was trying to breathe in all the air in the sky. She watched his hands clench, and the height of him grow taller it seemed as he turned to her, the moonlight casting long shadows across his face. If she did not know what he looked like before, she would have been terrified, but now, it felt like her heart was going to explode out of her chest.

"It's for your approval, to bless us on our journeys, on our harvest, our catches, and to thank you for all that you have given us," Moana stated from memory, what she had been taught her whole life. Plead to the Gods, ask for their favor, and honor them.

Maui smiled slightly, shifting to close the distance between the two of them he lifted his hands and ran them up her arms, over her shoulders, his voice was quiet, low, "Trust me, I understand, but when someone dances as well as you do," he grumbled, the words emanating from his chest, he ran his hands up the back of her neck and held them in the nape of her hair, "it takes everything in me to stop myself."

Moana was slowly rolling to the balls of her feet as Maui ran his hands up her arms, her limbs on fire, hands splayed behind her back as she stood on her toes, staring into his face as he stepped closer to her. Her stomach was in knots, her body rocking slightly with the strength of her heart she stared up at him and asked almost breathlessly, "Stop you from doing what?"

 _Im screaming, are you screaming? Just so you know, my proportion to Maui and Moana is not as extreme as what it is in the movie. I see Maui as more like The Rock, cause I mean...c'mon._


End file.
